Real Life x Game Life
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Ichigo découvre un nouveau MMORPG sur lequel il fait la connaissance d'un chevalier qui va le guider. Le roux va peu à peu tomber amoureux de l'autre joueur en oubliant qu'une autre personne se cache derrière le chevalier. Résumé plus complet au Chap 1...
1. Synopsis

_Titre__: Real Life x Game Life_

_Pairing__: Grimmjow Jaggerjack x Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Rating__: M_

_Note de l'écriveuse__: Voilà une toute nouvelle fic que j'ai trouvée super dès qu'elle est sortie de mon cerveau (quel cerveau Oo ?)… Je souhaiterait qu'elle vous plaise aussi ^^… Mais, d'abord, voilà le résumé._

_Résumé__:_

Ichigo est un jeune stagiaire dans un agence de pub, où il ne cesse de s'engueuler avec un employé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack...

Le roux est un garçon propre sur lui, et il ne démord pas d'une de ses passions: les jeux vidéos... Le problème c'est qu'il est très fort et les finis en général très rapidement, et son état de stagiaire ne lui permet pas vraiment d'acheter un jeu par mois, ou même de payer pour jouer en ligne...

Un jour, un de ses amis lui parle d'un MMORPG sortit il y a deux mois seulement mais qui fait pourtant fureur... Celui-ci est entièrement gratuit à télécharger, et est unique en son genre, car il ne connaît presque aucune limite... Les personnages peuvent par exemple vivre une histoire d'amour entre eux, et autres nouveautés du même genre... On peut créer son perso, à la mèche de cheveux près... Et les graphisme sont réellement bluffant. Ce jeu ce nomme "Bloody Clock", et le but est donc de trouver l'horloge maudite qui permettrait de sauver le monde de l'apocalypse, ou au contraire de le provoquer...

Ichigo n'hésite donc pas plus et commence à jouer. Il créé donc son personnage, un elfe aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux noirs et jaunes. Mais lorsqu'il ouvre la F.A.C. (foire aux questions), il ne voit qu'une seule phrase: Dans Bloody Clock, il n'existe aucune règle. En désespoir de cause, il va, à l'aide de la conversation en ligne, appeler à l'aide. Un grand chevalier aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux oreilles de chat va donc lui enseigner les bases, et va même l'entraîner... Au final, l'elfe et l'homme (overdose du Seigneur des Anneaux xD) s'allient. Ichigo passe toute la nuit à discuter avec le chevalier et est véritablement charmé par le caractère de l'homme-chat. Peu à peu, il tombe amoureux de l'autre player.

Mais ce qu'il oublie, c'est qu'il y a une véritable personne derrière le chevalier... Et il va revenir à la réalité assez durement...

VOILA, C'EST UNE IDEE QUI M'EST VENUE COMME CA ET QUI ME PLAÎT BEAUCOUP. MAIS J'AIMERAIS VRAIMENT AVOIR UNE BÊTA-LECTRICE POUR CETTE FIC... MAIS J'AVOUE QUE J'OSES PAS TROP DEMANDER (SI UN JOUR ON M'AVAIT DIT QUE JE SERAIS TIMIDE U.U)... DONC SI CETTE IDEE VOUS PLAÎT ET QUE VOUS AVEZ ENVIE DE M'AIDER VOUS ÊTES LES BIENVENUES !!!

Merci !!

_Blabla de l''écriveuse__ : Arf ! Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette inspiration soudaine… En tout cas, c'est pas un résumé ça --' C'est __un peu__ long… Mais bon pas grave… Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, parce qu'on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais votre avis est super important… Et si une d'entre vous est assez courageuse… - heu gentille – pour être ma bêta lectrice (mieux vaut avoir le cœur bien accroché avec moi ^^'), et bien qu'elle me laisse sa candidature (qui sera sûrement retenue vu que je ne m'attends pas à être inondée de propositions)…_

_Voilà ! Thank you !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre: Real Life x Game Life**

**Rating: ****M. Mais pas pour ce chapitre ^^ De trois jurons par contre. Mais que serait la vie sans ça ?**

**Résumé: ****Ichigo découvre un nouveau MMORPG sur lequel il fait la connaissance d'un chevalier qui va le guider. Le roux va peu à peu tomber amoureux de l'autre joueur en oubliant qu'une autre personne se cache derrière le chevalier. Résumé plus complet au Chap 1...**

**Disclaimer:**** Où sont mes antidépresseurs ? Ah, juste là. Hum pardon. Je suis obligée d'en prendre parce que je me suis aperçue que le fabuleux monde de Bleach appartenait à Tite Kubo et non pas à moi. Ce qui veut dire que je ne fait que lui piquer ses MAGNIFIQUES personnages. Mon psy a dit que le choc devrait être passé d'ici deux ou trois mois U.U ...**

**NDA:**** Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma fic, écrit par mes soins et corrigé par fyekawai qui a gentiment accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction. Merci à toi ^^ !**

**Chapitre 1**

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_Oï, Ichigo ! Ramène-moi un café, s'il te plaît !

_Tout de suite, Starck !

Ichigo soupira. Starck était très sympa, et ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux, mais c'était un véritable drogué au café. Il en buvait au moins une quinzaine de tasses par jour, et même avec ça, il était toujours à moitié dans les vapes. Cet homme n'était vraiment pas un hyperactif, et du coup, c'était le roux qui devait fournir l'énergie absente chez le brun... en allant chercher son café vu que Monsieur était trop occupé (à dormir) pour lever son royal postérieur et parcourir bravement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la machine qui fournissait le liquide providentiel.

Mais Ichigo n'allait pas protester, car ce stage était vraiment très important pour lui, même s'il avait parfois envie de baffer tous ces boulets qui le prenaient pour leur larbin. Le jeune homme se leva donc et se dirigea vers la machine à café qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

_Alors, Kurosaki ! Le petit chien-chien à son papa va chercher un petit café pour son maî-maître ? Qu'il est gentil le chien-chien !

Ichigo se figea au son de la voix grave. Il serra les dents et décida d'ignorer l'homme qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui: Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

_Bah alors, le corniaud a perdu sa langue ?

Le roux avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, surtout devant le sourire sadique horripilant du bleuté. Il avança donc vers la machine et rempli la tasse de son supérieur. Machine qui, comme tous les appareils électriques à usage collectif se trouvant dans une boîte comme la leur, était très lente ! Ce qui ravit l'employé au regard bleu électrique, vu qu'il pouvait ainsi énerver le jeune homme encore plus longtemps.

_Waouh ! Maintenant tu es devenu un expert en fabrication de café ! C'est sûr que vu que tu n'as que ça à faire, tu as rapidement eu le temps de devenir un maître en la matière !

Une veine palpitait dangereusement sur la tempe d'Ichigo. Il remercia silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir fait don d'un tel self-control, car sinon, son interlocuteur serait déjà à l'hôpital. Quoi que, vu sa carrure athlétique, le roux serait également dans un sale état.

La tasse désormais pleine le tira de ses pensées et le jeune homme fit une magnifique rotation à 180° et avança d'un pas souple vers le bureau de Starck, un des seuls endroits de la boîte où le crétin bleu ne venait pas lui chercher des noises. Et le dit crétin le suivit donc, n'ayant pas l'intention de laisser filer son jouet favori sans lui avoir dit "au revoir". Ce dernier craqua finalement, et lui adressa d'une voix glaciale:

_Excuse moi, Jaggerjack, mais tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de "discuter" avec un simple petit stagiaire comme moi ? Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas moi... bosser, par exemple ! Ca changerait !

_Et bien, le chien-chien se rebelle ! Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'es qu'un "simple petit stagiaire", donc tu me parles autrement, tu me vouvoies, et tu m'appelle Jaggerjack-san ! D'autant plus que contrairement à ce que tu crois je travaille bel et bien ! À part si tu appelles "aller chercher le café" travailler, bien sûr !

Ichigo allait vraiment le frapper s'il ajoutait un mot de plus, mais heureusement, un des collègues de Grimmjow appela ce dernier pour résoudre un problème quelconque, et le roux put donc rentrer dans le bureau de Starck sans dommage pour un certain homme au sourire psychotique. Mais maintenant, c'était le brun qui s'y mettait.

_Bah alors, Kurosaki ? T'es allé en Colombie pour cueillir les grains de café toi-même ou quoi ?

Mais Starck se tut en voyant le regard meurtrier du jeune homme.

_Oh, pardon. Rectification, t'es tombé sur Jaggerjack !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui émit un léger grincement, signe de désapprobation. Comme quoi il n'y avait pas qu'Ichigo qui souffrait du caractère particulier de Grimmjow.

_Je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas lui en coller une depuis le temps ! repris Starck, songeur.

_C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois moi. Par contre je te retourne la question !

_Et bien sois je dors à moitié et j'entends pas ce qu'il dit, ou bien je mets des boules quies... Mais il faut dire aussi que tu es sa proie favorite.

_Tsss ! Comme si j'avais voulu l'être...

_Tu m'étonnes ! Il faut être maso pour vouloir être le jouet préféré d'un... d'une panthère pareille !

_Panthère ?

_Ouaip ! Si je devais le rattacher à un animal, ce serait ça.

_Euh... Moi je pense toujours à la panthère rose, alors...

Le visage du roux fut agité d'un léger tic nerveux au coin de la bouche lorsqu'il visualisa Jaggerjack avec un déguisement de panthère rose (couleur qui ressort bien avec le bleu électrique), en mimant un chat qui griffe en poussant un "maouww" strident, avec une lueur lubrique brillant dans les yeux. Bref, vision très... perturbante.

_C'est sûr, ça aide pas. Enfin, dis toi qu'il y a toujours un plus malheureux que toi...

_Ah bon ? Qui ?

_Ulquiorra. Il se le coltine toute la journée...

_Mmh...

Le jeune stagiaire eut un frisson d'angoisse en pensant au brun gothique, légèrement déprimé et déprimant avant que la voix profondément ennuyée du brun retentit.

_Bon, Ichigo, tu peux rentrer chez toi !

_Hein ? Mais il n'est que midi ! répondit celui-ci en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

_Ouais, mais on a une réunion très ennuyeuse à laquelle tu n'as pas besoin d'assister. Rrrah ! Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à ta place !

_J'ai toujours admiré ton côté "bourreau de travail" ! répondit le rouquin en riant.

_Tsss ! Te moque pas, espèce de gamin irrespectueux !

Et ainsi se finit la "journée" de travail du jeune stagiaire aux cheveux orange. Ichigo était réellement furieux. Normalement, des piques aussi nulles que celles que lui lançait le bleuté à longueur de journée ne lui auraient fait ni chaud ni froid, mais pourtant il se vexait à la moindre parole provocatrice de Jaggerjack. Il soupira doucement, et pris la décision de sortir se changer les idées. Et quoi de mieux que de le faire avec ses meilleurs amis ? Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était assit à une table d'un petit café avec Renji, Shuhei et Kaien. À peine furent-ils installé que le tatoué aux cheveux rouges passa à l'attaque.

_Alors, Ichigo ! Il paraît que tu te fais martyriser au boulot ?

_Et bien, les nouvelles vont vite, pas vrai Shuhei !

Le roux jeta un regard noir à son ami dont la joue gauche était tatouée d'un magnifique 69. Ichigo se demandait toujours pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu besoin de se faire tatouer ça, sur le visage qui plus est. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas eu l'air de lui poser quelconque problème dans la vie professionnelle vu que lui aussi avait été pris comme stagiaire dans la même boîte que son ami. Voilà donc pourquoi il était au courant des petites "discussions" entre Kurosaki et Jaggerjack.

_Et bien, j'étais tellement admiratif de ta maîtrise que j'en ai parlée aux deux autres, répondit le brun avec un air faussement sérieux.

_Les deux autres ont des noms et sont potentiellement tes amis ! répliqua Renji.

_Potentiellement... Ah, que j'aime ce mot ! dit Shuhei avec un sourire crétin.

_Abruti ! lança Kaien.

Ichigo observait les trois tatoués se crêper le chignon et gueuler comme des poissonniers. Il en profitait, pour une fois qu'ils l'oubliaient. Mais à peine eu-t-il cette pensée que les autres se calmèrent et reportèrent leur concentration sur le rouquin.

_Bon, explique-nous pourquoi il te "persécute", lui intima Kaien.

_Apparemment, je suis sa proie favorite.

_Sa proie favorite ?

_Ouais, il fait chier tout ce qui bouge !

_Eh bien, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre alors, ironisa Renji.

Et ainsi continua la conversation entre les quatre jeunes gens qui enchaînaient les piques, les éclats de rires et les plaisanteries, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas toujours très drôles.

_Vous avez entendu parler du nouveau jeu de rôle qui vient de sortir ? interrogea Kaien.

_Tu veux parler de ces jeux où tu dois payer une fortune rien que pour l'installer ? demanda Renji, sceptique.

_Non non, celui là est gratuit.

_Donc, c'est de la merde, quoi...

_T'y es pas du tout ! Il paraît qu'il est vraiment super. Il ne prend pas beaucoup de place, tu as des milliers de possibilités d'action et les graphismes sont géniaux, d'après mes sources.

_Mouais, je pense que je vais essayer, lâcha Ichigo qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui comme s'il venait de proférer des paroles honteuses et déplacées. Le roux, fidèle à lui même, continuait de siroter sa boisson sans prêter attention aux trois têtes de merlans frits qui le regardaient comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se transforme en Godzilla.

_Mais je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de jeux...

_Bah, c'est l'occasion d'essayer, et puis je veux voir si les "sources" de Kaien sont fiables, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Même après son discours enflammé, tu es aussi peu motivé ? interrogea Shuhei avec une pointe de sarcasme.

_ T'oublies un truc, intervint Renji. Il pourrait parler de la reproduction des mouches tropicales en milieu urbain, ou du célibat des concierges de Shibuya, il serait toujours autant passionné.

_Moi au moins, je m'intéresse à autre chose qu'au déhanché de la serveuse de ce café, répliqua le brun.

_Bref, coupa Ichigo qui commençait à avoir mal au crâne. C'est quoi le nom de ce jeu ?

_Bloody Clock.

_C'est quoi ce nom pourrit, encore ? demanda Renji.

_Ah oui, pardon, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait faire la traduction pour Môsieur Abaraï qui est, a toujours été et sera toujours, une daube en anglais.

_Rraah ! Me prends pas pour un abruti, je sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire !

_Je t'écoute.

_Euh...

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant un Renji rouge comme ses cheveux.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Deux heures plus tard, Ichigo était rentré dans son petit studio. Il ne gagnait malheureusement pas assez d'argent pour investir dans un logement plus grand. En ouvrant la porte, on tombait directement dans le salon qui servait également de salle à manger et de bureau.

Sur la gauche, une petite cuisine dans laquelle il avait (difficilement) casé une petite table entre le frigo et le four. À droite, il y avait sa chambre où trônait un grand lit double ainsi qu'une large armoire. Même s'il était seul en ce moment, nul ne savait ce que la vie pouvait réserver. À côté de la chambre se tenait une petite salle de bain avec douche, toilettes et lavabo.

Ce n'était pas le luxe, mais il devait s'en contenter. Son père lui avait proposé son aide à plusieurs reprises, mais Ichigo avait refusé. Il avait déjà ses deux sœurs encore lycéennes à charge et il avait déjà payé ses études. Et même s'il devait parfois se serrer la ceinture, le roux s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Son objectif était de finir son stage, et peut être de devenir titulaire. Il était très attaché à l'entreprise et à ses membres. Ce qui, au départ ne devait être qu'une porte pour accéder à un poste dans une autre branche, était désormais son environnement, qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter.

Le jeune homme alla donc travailler sur un dossier qu'il avait à rendre le lendemain. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, il devait tout simplement vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de fautes au niveau des chiffres. Starck pensait qu'ainsi, il s'habituait aux rapports fréquents du métier. Et puis le brun avait la flemme de se relire.

Une heure plus tard, il avait terminé. Il s'étira et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. 16h30. Le roux grimaça. Il n'avait rien à faire, et allait certainement s'ennuyer à mourir. Il finit par allumer son ordinateur pour consulter ses mails. Mais il n'en avait aucun. C'est bien de se sentir aimer, songea-t-il. Après dix minutes où il était allé sur internet pour le plaisir de rester devant l'écran, il finit par aller voir "Bloody Clock", juste pour s'assurer que ce naïf de Kaien s'était bel et bien fait embobiné une fois de plus.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils en voyant la page d'accueil. Le brun n'avait pas menti, les graphismes étaient époustouflants. Et le téléchargement était entièrement gratuit, sans plan "premium" ou du même genre. Il failli s'étouffer en voyant la place que le jeu prenait. À peine quelques dizaines de Méga octets. Enfin, il n'allait pas protester. Il cliqua finalement sur le bouton "télécharger".

Dix minutes plus tard, il lança le jeu. Un message s'afficha, lui annonçant qu'il allait choisir le type de son personnage. Il avait largement le choix: humain, magicien, gnome, dragon, vampire, loup-garou, créature mi-humaine mi-animale, créature de la mythologie grecque, égyptienne ou celte, et encore bien d'autres.

Pour finir, il choisit d'incarner un elfe. Il choisit ensuite la taille de son personnage, ainsi qu'une couleur pour chaque parcelle de peau. Il créa ensuite une coupe de cheveux, assez simple. De longs cheveux blancs en épis sur le dessus, comme les siens d'ailleurs. Il en avait mal à la tête. Même les Sims ne poussaient pas le détail aussi loin.

En fait, son personnage lui ressemblait assez au niveau de la corpulence et du visage, mais il était blanc comme la neige, que ce soit sa peau ou ses longs cheveux, ses yeux étaient noirs et or, et sa langue était longue, pointue et bleue. Maintenant, il devait choisir un timbre de voix. C'était quoi ce jeu de tarés ? Enfin, il créa une voix étrange, avec une résonance presque démoniaque.

Après avoir définit les aptitudes de l'albinos et l'avoir armé, il fallait lui trouver un nom. Ichigo grimaça. Pour ce genre de chose, il n'était pas doué. Il avait bien quelque chose en tête, mais on se foutrait encore de sa gueule après. Et puis tant pis ! Il tapa finalement Shiro puis valida. Bravo l'originalité, Kurosaki, songea-t-il. Mais son attention se reporta sur l'écran lorsqu'un vortex se créa et aspira l'albinos.

Il ré-atterrit au beau milieu d'une rue marchande. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quel était le but et les règles du jeu. Après une rapide analyse, il finit par trouver la F.A.Q.

Mais lorsqu'il cliqua dessus, une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Il lut: "Qu'est ce que Bloody Clock ? Un peu comme une seconde vie. Ici, vous pouvez tout faire: vous battre, fondez une famille, étudier, exercer n'importe quel métier, vous alliez avec d'autres joueurs, et bien d'autres."

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'on se payait sa tête. Le jeune homme n'en savait pas vraiment plus. Il eut alors une idée. Une petite bulle était affichée dans le coin inférieur droit. Il écrivit un "Help !!!" pour voir ce que cela donnait et fut stupéfait d'entendre Shiro crier ce mot. Cependant, aucuns des nombreux joueurs présents dans la rue ne vint vers lui. Le roux commençait à désespérer quand un grand chevalier s'approcha de lui.

Il portait une cuirasse blanche tenue par des bandes de cuir bleu nuit, avait de grands yeux turquoises et des cheveux couleur corbeau. Il était plutôt grand et assez musclé, et portait une grosse épée à la ceinture. Le petit elfe blanc avec son carquois de flèches avait désormais l'air bien fébrile en comparaison de l'autre.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Ichigo, c'était les oreilles et la queue de chat qui dépassaient. Il passa son curseur sur le personnage, et découvrit qu'il s'appelait Roku (1) et que c'était un homme-panthère. Kurosaki se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi le joueur avait choisit ce nom, puis finalement, il haussa les épaules, se disant que les gens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient après tout. Il reporta donc son attention sur le chevalier baraqué.

Le roux s'inquiéta un peu, car il était persuadé de ne pas faire le poids contre l'autre s'il voulait se battre. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas son intention. Que lui voulait-donc ce personnage ?

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Fin du premier chapitre ^^.

(1)Roku: 6 en japonais...

Voilà, après une longue attente, le voilà le chapitre providentiel ^^ Ou pas --'.

Je remercie encore une fois fyekawai pour m'avoir corrigée et encouragée ^^ MERCI !!

Bon, maintenant, plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à vous:

1. Vous ajoutez cette fic dans vos favoris, et je suis contente.

2. Vous mes laissez une review et je saute de joie ^^

3. Vous faites le n°1 et 2, et je pleure de bonheur.

4. Vous ne faites rien, vous vous barrez sans dire ni bonjour ni au revoir à personne, et vous me brisez le coeur (et après je bouuuuudeuh !)

Voilà voilà, Bix' à tous !!

Ze-

Perverse-

Shinigami !


	3. NOTE D'INFORMATION

05/08/2010 06:00:00

Yosh ! Désolée de faire une fausse joie à certains, mais ceci n'est pas une suite… C'est juste une petite note d'information… En effet, j'ai l'intention de mettre provisoirement cette fic en pause et ce pour une durée indéterminée. N'allez pas croire que je l'abandonne définitivement, hein… C'est pas du tout dans mes intentions. Mais, je veux d'abord finir mon autre fiction avant celle-ci… Je suis désolée, mais mon rythme de publications est trop lent pour avoir deux fictions en cours. Je sais que j'aurais dû poster cette note plus tôt, parce que ce n'est pas très poli de laisser les lecteurs en plan comme ça. Enfin bon, au moins je le fais, et mieux vaut tard que jamais comme dirait l'autre ^^'… Même si c'est pas vraiment cool de ma part. Encore désolée, sincèrement, d'autant plus que vous êtes assez nombreux et nombreuses à avoir reviewer et lu le début de cette fic. Mais c'est promis, lorsque je reprendrais cette fic, je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir… Donc, j'espère à la prochaine !

Ze-perverse-shinigami.


End file.
